YuGiOh Kittens
by Namonaki
Summary: The YuGiOh gang..(except the females) are kittens and are on a journey to stop the head kitty gang and there leader Pegasus.


YuGiOh Kitties  
  
This is a remake of Hamtaro, but with Cats. The setting is in Domino City, a gang of Alley cats work to keep intact the ways of the cats in Domino, with the power of the "top notch"cat Pegasus. After his proclaimed reign many cats have rebelled against him, one being a little group rebel alley cats and their leader, Yami. Many cats who have owners or "pets" have quite an advantage and dis-advantage. The advantage is that they have a place to stay and the comfort of a pet, the dis-advantage is that they are the ones who are mostly defying Pegasus rules, so Pegasus sends his gangs out to make them pay. Yuugi being one of them along wit his friends Ryou, Jou, and Malik, all sheltered by pets.  
  
PS..Yami is the youngest of his group..but is the leader for a reason..and when Yami tells his story..don't laugh at me for making up such a corny theme...also  
  
THIS IS A THROWAWAY STORY..only if I get enough reviews will I continue with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please........, I'm sorry......I..I had no intention of stealing this fish......it smelled good.....please...I'm sorry I won't do it ever again......ahhhhh", Yuugi ran as fast and as swiftly his little paws could carry him. Once he dodged a couple of humans, he hit a corner to see more alley cats coming his way. Feeling powerless, he hid in a box left on the ground in an alley.  
  
"This is one of my most brilliant plans...........hiding in an alley...........where alley cats are lurking and soon will be chasing me............curse the person who put too many allies in Domino", Yuugi thought.  
  
" Found him" a voice sneereed, an alley cat had found Yuugi's hiding place and dragged him out.  
  
The cat scratched Yuugi's front paw leaving a scar, Yuugi yelped at the serene pain of the scratch......when Yuugi looked up he was whisker to whisker with one of Pegasus's right-arm tom-cats. Yuugi backed into a wall waiting for his ultimate defeat. The cat lunged out at Yuugi with his claws out as far as then can possibly go, Yuugi helded his eyes close waiting for his ultimate death...........when he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes to see that same tom-cat that was about to attack him was laying on the ground, and standing right in front of with his back to him was another cat, almost looking like Yuugi.  
  
"Anyone who hurts him, will die a slow death at the grasps of my paws" he alerted. Pegasus had already ran away and took some of his cats wit him, the few that were left raced out of the alley way and scattered.  
  
The fearless cat then turned to Yuugi, Yuugi was stunned at the cat's features. His eyes were of a scarlet red, while his paws identical to Yugi's slightly red then mixed with the rusty color of his body. His mane held a slight taint of black on the top and blondish towards the bottom while the rest of him was a rusty color, presumably auburn. They only key differences was the scar he held on his face, it traveled from above his right eye down under his right eye. Yuugi, then realized his position and backed up.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, I came here to help" he purred. He leaned down and licked the wound on Yuugi's front paw. Yuugi blushed and stammered a replied, " T..Thhank you.......thank you very much" he stuterred. "Your welcome little one" he replied with a now soothing voice.  
  
"Little one!!!! " Yuugi sturred. " I'm not little, and I do have a name......".  
  
"Uh, well thats my fault....well whats your name then?" he asked gently.  
  
"It's Yuugi.......what's your name? " Yuugi asked with innocence.  
  
" My name is Yami.........why are you out here by yourself......" he asked reluctantly.  
  
"I have a pet, her name is Yai...........I strayed away because I seen some fish and I was quite hungry, but when I reached the place, a gang of alley cats were there......I ran as fast as I could ", he said in a low tone, cutting Yami off from his talk.  
  
Yuugi looked lonesome and got up to walk home when Yami stopped him. "You can't go out alone in your condition, I'll walk with you", he bawked. "If anymore alley cats come, I'll protect you and get you safely home with your pet, okay.......I promise ", he smiled.  
  
Yuugi smiled in returned, but glanced at Yami's scar. He wanted to ask what happen, but that was his personal information and Yuugi knew right from wrong. As they walked Yuugi stayed at Yami's side asking alot of questions hopefully to bring out how he got that terrible scar, instead of asking which was harder to do.  
  
"Yami.........do you have a family? Yuugi asked in an innocent, yet confused voice. "Hm..........um no, I don't have a family nor a pet ", he said. " Infact I always been on the streets ever since I can remember....I don't even remember having a family or anything ". Yuugi looked shameful at asking the question, and felt bad for the reply. Yami glanced down at Yugi and said that it was okay, he has no regrets or any grudges. As they walked more, Yami began to sense they were being followed.  
  
"Yami.....um.......wher-........", Yuugi was cut off by an alley cat nearly ramming him into a wall. But as kept promised Yami protected Yuugi by pushing him out of the way and taking the ram into the wall for him. The alley cat was astunned by what happened and turned his gaze from a battered Yami to a scared Yuugi. The cat wasn't even given time to prepare to attack when Yami lunged out at him , Yuugi was awed by Yami's amazing reflexes. The tom-cat limped away after nearly getting beating out of oblivion. Yuugi turned to Yami who was staggering from the ram into the wall.  
  
"Yami are you okay?......" Yuugi yelped. "Please be okay........I'd never forgive myself if your........." Yuugi started to tear alittle. He felt weak because he couldn't help Yami, Yuugi lowered is head, then he felt a lick tickle is nose, he opened his eyes to see Yami looking at him with concerned eyes. "Yami.......your okay!....", Yuugi shouted with glee. But his happiness faded when Yami had collapsed from the hard ram into the wall possibly hitting his head when he had impact upon it.  
  
Yuugi decided that he couldn't leave him here because alley cats will come back and probably use his hurt to there advantage, so he decides to stay until he recovers. Yuugi curls himself next to the older cat and sleeps, but with a watchful ear, he knew he had to be ready just in case.  
  
(It started to raining)  
  
" Yuugi!! Yuugi!!........where are you ", a small girl sobbed.  
  
" Yai..........I'm sure he's okay..........maybe he just got caught in the rain, or maybe he found some new friends to play with ", said a soft shy voice of Micheal. Micheal also had a kitten.........is name was Malik. He had a tan body which turned to a sandy color once it started up towards his mane.  
  
" Yeah.........good thinking Mikey......c'mon we can catch pneumonia and stuff if we stay out here any longer.. ", in an up best voice. She was Rachel, she like Yai and Micheal had a kitten. His name was Ryou, Ryou was a very quiet kitten, which counterparted his pet's upbeat and loud personality. He had a soft white fur, his whole body was white. He had to be careful not to get dirty, which is one of his main priorities.  
  
Yai, Micheal, and Rachel decided to go back to Yai's and think of a different plan. Malik and Ryou held a concerned face for there best friend who was lost.  
  
Yuugi slept, but was then woken by a shake. Yuugi reacted quickly, ready, but he found that the cat wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Infact when he looked over at Yami, 2 other cats were looking at him with concern aswell. Yuugi looked up at the brown tom-cat and asked what was wrong.  
  
" Um,........are you.....going to hur-...." Yuugi was cut-off by the brown cat.  
  
" What happened to him.........what happened here..........hm? " he glanced at Yuugi and then at Yami, then turned back to Yuugi. " You must be Yuugi....right". Yuugi was blown away that he knew his name, " Yes, I am Yuugi..........who are you? he asked cautiously just incase not to trigger any anger.  
  
"..................*sigh* ...I'm Seto..........and those to * looks over at the 2 other cats * ... the snowball is Bakura and the lion king is Marik." he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
" Watch who you call names, shitty kitty ", sneered Bakura. " Yeah ", replied Marik.. " Look were going back now, I suggest you try to get the boss up before sundown and tend to his wounds......make that both of them.", looking at Yuugi's paw.  
  
" Yeah, and you should probably take him back to his pet " Marik said softly. "Otherwise, boss might get upset........". Now both Marik and Bakura were leaving the alley. Seto looked at Yami and nudged his cheek. A faint moan came from tri-colored cat, his scarlet eyes opened faintly, then re-shutted themselves. Seto told Yuugi once he got Yami back to his place he was going to take Yuugi home. At first Yuugi was gonna protest, but realized how much pain he had caused Yami today and he knew it would be better for him to go back with Yai for awhile.  
  
"Yami....get up, c'mon boss.....ugh......you tri-colored kitty pharoah..." Seto said with a smirk. Just then Yami's ear flinched and his eyes shot open, he looked at Seto and mumbled a remark. " You call me that again, and I'll start calling you shitty kitty ", said Yami in a faint low mumble. Yami rised, but found out that he has a real knawing pain in his head. Yuugi turned his head away from Yami, because he didn't want to face him.  
  
" Yuugi.......are you okay? ", said a low voice. Yuugi turned to face Yami, Yuugi felt really guilty about what happened earlier, but before he could apoligize Yami winced in pain and fell back down again, still conscious.  
  
Seto came to Yami's side and told him that they have to get Yuugi home before night fall. Yami shook his head in reply and rose again, but came to Yuugi's side. " Yuugi.did any of the alley cats come back after earlier ?". Yuugi shook his head and lowered it, Yuugi felt much more worser than before.  
  
" He's hurt, and yet he still is worried about me..........", Yuugi thought. Seto announced he was going ahead of them for a patrol of the streets of any straggiling alley cats. Yuugi lowered is head further when he felt a lick moisten his cheek. He looked over at Yami who said he kept his promise and he was going to until the end, and that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, he smiled down at Yuugi. Yuugi put a fake smile on trying not to show his true concern.  
  
After a hour of walking they came to Yuugi's pet house, Yai. Yami told Yuugi before he left that he wanted Yuugi to promise to stay with his pet and near him (Yami) at all times. Yuugi turned and glanced at Yami who had a small smile on his face, and said he promised he would stay near both at all times.Yuugi then turned and went up his pet's house when Jacks came out holding Jou.  
  
" Yuugi!!!.....you came back.......erm, but Yai's not here...her grandmother is really sick and they had to go away for 5 weeks." he said sadly. " Rachel and Micheal are also leaving along with me, were going to the Bahamas for the 6 weeks.Malik and Ryou are going to Rachel's step- mothers, and Jou was going to my dad's. I was going to take you too, but my dad can only have one pet.....and Yai asked me take care of you." he said with his head down towards Jou's ears.  
  
" Yai..........shes gone! ", Yuugi thought. He glanced back at Yami who turned his head back towards Jacks, as so Yuugi and Seto who sitting on the opposite side of Yami.  
  
In a loud hard voice Jacks yelled at Yuugi. " If you haven't gone then I wouldn't be in this position....you stupid cat!! " he yelled. Yuugi, Jou, Seto and Yami were blown away by his remark, especially Jou who had never seen his pet this way.  
  
" Yuugi I'm sorry....it's just that I can't take care of you now........please be careful out in the streets till July, when Yai comes back.....I left food in the shed for you as well as some water ". Then Jacks ran off with a sad Jou in his hands, and a Seto following them.  
  
Yami ran to Yuugi's side who was traumatized. Yuugi wasn't sure how to react to the current events and turned to Yami. Yami licked Yuugi's nose and told him he'll take care of him, Yuugi turned facing Yami and said thank you. Yami nodded and said they should start back to the hide-out.  
  
(Meanwhile at Rachel's stepmother's)  
  
" I think he's with Bakura's boss.........at least from what I was told " , said a worried and depressed Ryou. " I hope he'll be okay ".  
  
" He'll be okay.......I heard from Marik that they're boss is one tough cat and shouldn't be taken lightly and that he might just defeat Pegasus ", chirped a happy Malik playing with a strand of yarn .  
  
" I hope your right Malik ", replied a sad Ryou.  
  
(Back with Yuugi and Yami)  
  
Yami and Yuugi are walking down a series of allies and back streets which makes Yuugi feel uncomfortable.  
  
" Um......Yami......what happens if we get attacked by one of Pegasus's gangs...I mean your still hurt from earlier and all ", squeaked Yuugi.  
  
" I'll be fine Yugi, besides we're here, so we shouldn't be attacked unless someone was following us ", Yami said with a grin on his face. " And really none of his flunkies will follow us anymore after earlier, I think they kinda know alittle better now ", with a more serious tone.  
  
Yugi lowered his head again, but this it was lifted by Yami who told Yugi to come in. They walked into an abondoned warehouse, near a river. Yami told Yugi that not many cats come this far out due to even meaner alley cats and dogs near they junkyards from the city riverside.Yugi asked if they would be attacked and is Yami the only one living here by himself.  
  
" Its a slight chance if someone followed us, but that's not highly and I live here with Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Dartz. You already probably met Bakura and them, but Dartz is a quiet meek street cat, and wise beyond his years. I haven't seen Dartz in a couple of months because he wonders alot ", replied Yami. " And besides its just usually me here by myself or Seto sometimes ".  
  
" Well when your here by yourself don't you get lonely and bored, I mean theres alot of clothes and covers and stuff, but that doesn't provide any entertainment at all ", chirped Yugi with more voice in his sentence. Now Yugi felt this was the best time to ask his dying question. ".....Um...Yami, where did you get that scar on your face from ? " he asked shyly.  
  
Yami for the first time lowered his head, but then raised it as he seen Yugi's facial expression. He rested on some covers and decide to tell him what happened. " Um.......I guess I can tell you.....I mean its not really that important and all.......bu-"  
  
" But I wanna know, I really wanna know what happened. I know I'm being very rude, but it had me wondering all day and I was too scared to ask ", Yugi said curling next to Yami to attract some of his body heat.  
  
" Well , ......fine I guess so ", said a nearly blushed Yami.  
  
" Okay it happened when I was a small kitten. I remember waking up in a wet box in the alley, it was pouring down really hard and the box was falling apart. I decide to find shelter somewhere else so I wonder away farther down the alley, when I found a family of cats hiding under a box ", he said with his head lowered into the covers.  
  
" I asked for some shelter, but they rejected so I had to find another box. I wandered farther in the alley till I couldn't walk anymore.........thats when I met him ", he jerked with a faint hint of anger in his voice. " Pegasus!......he was smiling at my misery, I was so mad a jumped out at him hoping to knock him over, but all he did was move causing me to fall into a puddle and soaked me heavy "  
  
Yugi looked at Yami. ' You'd never know that happened, no matter what he always keep a smile on his face........oh Yami I'm sorry ', Yugi thought sadly.  
  
" I rebounded from the fall and jumped on him and tried to bite his ear, but of course I couldn't, he thrown me into a wall and I blacked out. When I woke Pegasus was standing over me smirking........I wanted to cry, but that meant my defeat and I wasn't going to let him win, so I pumped up.........but.............", he stopped in his sentence getting up and looked at the window.  
  
" What happened Yami............please I really wanna know ? ", trailed a soft voice. Yugi sat next Yami looking up at him. He looked like he wanted to cry, but didin't, he looked strong, confused, and sad simuotaneously at all the same times..  
  
" He had raped me...... while I was knocked out.......and he just stood over me smiling, it never occured till those family of cats from earlier told me. And I never realized till I had shots of pains through my body as I got up and walked............I was so lost, I didin't understand the word at the time, so I went back to Pegasus......and I was engulfed in rage and we just went at it. I had him on the ropes, until his associates came and held me down........he said he was going to mark me..........meaning that I was his and he did........... he scratched me down my right eye and it meant I was his forever......." , Yami lowered is head, but it was brought up by Yugi's little lick to his nose. He looked down at Yugi who was crying, and he nuzzled Yugi and told him, he had no regrets for anything, and that incident made him stronger not weaker.  
  
Yugi shook his head and yawned a pur. Yami suggested they go to sleep, and that the others probably will be here soon. So he layed down and Yugi curled next to him attracting his body heat and fell asleep. Yami didn't sleep and glanced down at Yugi, who was sleeping peacefully and quietly.  
  
" I must protect Yugi from the same fate I had...............and I will no matter what happens, even if it cost me my life ", he thought reluctantly. He glanced back down at Yugi again, this time he licked Yugi's nose and went to sleep himself.  
  
( Its early morning around 6 o' clock, and the sun is rising )  
  
" That was a good night sleep, and one of the best I ever had........except the one when I first met Yai.....that was the best ", yawned a half-sleep, half-wake Yugi. He felt chilly and shot up, he found Yami wasn't sleeping next to him, but he did see Bakura and Seto grooming themselves and behind them a little was a still sleeping Marik.  
  
" I see yur up early, very early for someone who has a pet ", smirked a slightly gray Bakura. Seto eyed Bakura, who turned his head away and began picking at Yugi again.  
  
" All cute-sey ain't he, trying to win favorites with the boss....hm? ", he looked Yugi striaght in the eye.  
  
" Well I'd probably win before you seeing how poorly groomed you are, looking like a car-person just washed you in a car washing machine ", jumped Yugi with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......HAHAHA!!! ", laughed an out-of-character Seto, with a now woke Marik. " Looks like the boss's "cute-sey" can burn........DIRTBALL !! ", squealed Marik.  
  
Seto, Yugi, and Marik were now laughing at Bakura, Bakura was crushed and got really mad at Marik and pounced on him and said he was going to make him look like roadkill if he didn't shut up. Marik sensed a challenge and jumped knocking Bakura off of him, Yugi looked at the 2 ready to fight. Seto sighed trying to break them up, but Bakura was dead serious and was ready to jump when they heard a voice. They all glanced at the steps to see Yami sitting there patiently with food and looking at the 2 ready to fight. Both Bakura and Marik looked at Yami and then at each other, then walked in different directions.  
  
" Bakas ", chirped a happy Seto. Yugi glanced at Seto who was glancing at the food Yami had at his side. " Breakfast !!! ", shrieked a very hungry Seto. He walked to Yami's side and smelt to see what it was. " Fish and milk...........oohh and milk in little cartons, even better ", slobbered a Seto. His tail started to wave like a dogs when they were happy.  
  
" I'm glad I came back when I did, it would've been World War IV, or atleast a war ", smiled Yami. Seto laughed and took a fish and a milk carton and walked back to where he was grooming himself earlier and began to eat.  
  
" Um, is everyday like this with them 2 fighting ? ", asked a curious and confused Yugi.  
  
" If not everyday, every other day ", mumbled a sweatdropped Yami. " What happened this time ? "  
  
" Um, well Bakura called me a cute-sey and said I was kinda sucking up to you and that I was trying to win favorites. So I told him, atleast I'd win first looking like he just came out of a car washing machine, and then he got mad and told Marik if he didn't shut up he make him look like roadkill, because Marik called him a dirtball ", explaining looking at Yami.  
  
" Hahahahaha...now thats funny.......um oh yeah............I'm suppose to be role modeling and stuff. * now glancing at Bakura * " Well he was right to have said that, you look like a dirtball ", said a smirking Yami.  
  
*sarcastically* " Oh, put a sock in it will ya, you tri-colored kitty pharoah ", jumped a pissed Bakura.  
  
Yami then stopped laughing and glared at Bakura. Just then a tummy growled loud enough for all of them to hear, everyone glanced at Yugi who was blushing uncontorlably. Everyone laughed and Yami gave Yugi a fish and a milk carton. Yugi still blushing took the fish and milk carton and sat next to Yami who wasn't eating anything.  
  
" Your not going to eat anything ? ", glancing up at Yami.  
  
" Er..........no I had some when I went out to get it and besides I think you might be need the most anyway ", grinned Yami.  
  
Marik grabbed his food and left, he said he had to find out something. Bakura did likewise and followed Marik out, only Seto, Yugi, and Yami were left. Seto finished his food and said that his job wasn't in town so he didn't have to go anywhere today.Yami understood and laid down, and fell asleep.  
  
Yugi finished his food and was bored, so he decided to groom himself, but after that he was really bored. Seto looked at Yugi and asked if he wanted to go out, Yugi shook his head so hard he got a headache. So, Seto took him out to the riverside to watch the fish and play with the broken rubber wheels. After awhile, they sat and looked in the river to see if they can spot the bottom,Yugi claimed he could see the bottom, but Seto let him win just to be nice (very out of character Seto) then after awhile they walked back. But as they reached the end of the field, a gang of 9 street cats from the riverside surrounded them.  
  
" Hey, look you punks your in our territory, unless your worthy of us then your going to pay ", roared a black-tom cat.  
  
" PUNKS!! ", hollared an angry Seto, " You bakas should all know better then to challenge me ", said Seto( Line sound familiar huh?). Seto was pretty pissed and ready to fight, unlike Yugi who wasn't sure what to do. He knew Seto was going to fight, but Yugi wasn't sure how to fight. Seto jumped at out a group of 3 cats knocking them down. But they rebounded quickly making them a challenge for Seto.  
  
The other 6 were chasing Yugi who wasn't very fond of them. They decide to corner and surround Yugi and jump him all at once. Seto looked at Yugi's condition and prayed he was going to be okay, he knew he should of told Yami where they were goin when he left. But instead he can only hope for a miracle for his and Yugi's safety.  
  
As all six cats surrounded Yugi, he got really sacred, but at the same time not scared. He held his ground and stood to the cat he thought was the strongest. He wanted to prove he can be brave, just like Yami.  
  
" Aw, look guys he's trying to defend himself, how pathetic, but you know its good your just making this fight alot easier ", he bawked. He was just about to pounce on Yugi, when he didn't, instead he stopped and turned around to come eye-to-eye with Yami, who had both of his paws weighed down on the street cat's tail.  
  
" You know what I think is patheic ? ", he said with anger for messing with Yugi.  
  
" What's that mutt ? ", he roared in Yami's face.  
  
" How your going to look when I'm done beating your poor excuse for a cat's ass up! ", smirked a now calmed Yami.  
  
The street cat whirled around at Yami and pounced on him. It was obvious his weight had an advantage because Yami couldn't move beneath him. The street cat prepared to claw Yami's chest open when one of his cats knocked him over, Seto came to Yami's side and pounced on the the awed cats behind him still near Yugi.  
  
Seto whispered for Yugi to move and stay out of the way until they were done, and Yugi did just that. He ran around and went to the beginning of the field, and watched from there.  
  
Yami got up and jumped on the leader clawing him in his face, but the leader still was standing.  
  
" What was that ?............It felt like a tick bite........a poor one at that! ", laughed the leader. " It didn't even ensure you any chance of living now ! " .  
  
" You think your so smart, obviously you've been blinded by my attack...........literally ", replied Yami.  
  
The leader realized he couldn't see out of his left eye and vaguely out his right. He called all his remaining standing cats and they scattered away helping there leader.  
  
Yami let out a small sigh and turned to Seto, who knew what was coming......at least he thought he knew.  
  
" Are you okay ?.............I guess so......judging by your face ", mocked Yami. " Whats wrong with you ?, you look like hell burned over and Cereberus walks the earth for a change ", smiled Yami.  
  
" I'm sorry......I didn't mean to get him nearly killed ", glancing over at Yugi sighed Seto in guilt.  
  
".......Well I am kinda mad, but I know you were only trying to help and besides he's okay and all...so I'm not gonna rip your head off or anything ", said joked Yami.  
  
" Hey.....you....guys..okay ", huffed Yugi running towards Yami and Seto.  
  
" Yeah, I think just alittle exhausted and tired....*Yami's stomach growls* .... and hungry too", blushed Yami. " Let's go back into town for lunch....maybe we can get something better......like those things called....um.........hamburgers. What ever they are, they're really good ", squealed Yami. Seto and Yugi both looked at Yami who was day-dreaming about the food and turned away.  
  
So they all walk out of the field and back towards Domino. Yugi decides he wants a burger too, and Seto wants some pizza, so he leaves Yugi and Yami to go find pizza.  
  
" Um, Yami do you know what this "burger" looks like ?",  
  
" No, but I remember smelling it and hearing to girls call it that "  
  
" Oh, okay then ", piped Yugi.  
  
Just then Yami picked up the scent of the "burgers" and came to Burger World. They both looked at the place as people walked in and out with happy kids and old parents. Just then Yami spotted something and pulled Yugi into a pair of bushes in the lot.  
  
" What's wrong Yami.......is somet-....", Yugi said confused.  
  
" SShh.....look ", Yami pointed at a tall girl who almost favored a guy, she looked very rich and snobby.  
  
" What the hell do you call "this"......a burger.....ha this place can become a litter box for my cat....he'll be so happy.....I wonder where he is ?", she chorused.  
  
" Who's her pet Yami ?", he glanced up at Yami who glanced back down at him.  
  
" Her pet is............Pegasus ", whispered Yami with fear in his voice  
  
" Wha!!!", squealed Yugi. " That's his pet......whats her name?"  
  
" Her name is Pash...her family is very wealthy....I think the wealithest in Domino.", said Yami with sadness in his voice.  
  
" Pash...........that sounds familiar.......a very familiar name ", squeaked Yugi who was having a flashback.  
  
( Flashback)  
  
Yai came home from a raining outside, from Yugi's point of view you couldn't tell she was crying until she sniffled.  
  
" Oh Yugi........*sniffle*.......she's really mean.........argh........I'm going to get her whether it resolves in fighting or wits I'm going to get her ", sniffled Yai glancing down at her hand. Her hand had a terrible scar kinda in resemblence to Yami's, but it straight across her hand and it looked like it was poorly bandaged.  
  
Yugi glanced up at his pet. Yai was as sweet as sugar and like Yugi, innocence was something that scarred her. She was always forgiving and nice, unless something wrong was done, then she's the first to spring into action to fix it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a throwaway..if you want me to conintue then reivew..if not then enjoyed what ya liked...^^ 


End file.
